Midnight Sun, Part Two
by Mei Queen
Summary: Basically starts where Midnight Sun left off, at Chapter 13. The Twilight story from Edward's POV.


**A/N**: I am a huge Twilight fan, but have never attempted to write any fanfiction whatsoever for it. However, after reading the incomplete draft of Midnight Sun several times, I am desperate to see it finished...and have decided to attempt that ending myself. I know it won't be Stephenie standard, but I hope that my endless years of writing fanfics will make it at least somewhat believable. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer: **This is a continuation of Stephenie Meyer's copyrighted work, Midnight Sun. I in no way claim to own this material, and feel terrible that her copyright was violated in the first place.

**Chapter 13- Interrogation**

I drove away from Bella's house, feeling her eyes follow my Volvo into the distance. I would never get tired of that feeling—the idea of someone's eyes watching me, but not being able to see into their mind to watch for myself. _Her eyes, _I amended mentally. Her eyes, deep and brown and thoughtful, those eyes were the only ones that mattered now.

I revved the engine slightly once I knew I was out of Bella's sight. I was anxious to get home to see what horrific mess Rosalie had made of my Aston Martin. I cringed when I thought of what Rosalie had been planning on doing to it in the cafeteria that morning, turning my gorgeous and stealthy panther of a vehicle into a crippled, helpless, flaming heap of parts.

_Have some mercy, Rose, _I pleaded mentally. I gunned the engine of my Volvo even more, desperate to see for myself that the Aston Martin was intact. Now that I was pulling into the driveway, their "voices" were coming in clearer than ever. I parked outside to listen for a moment --

_I'm going to KILL him! No, wait. I'll kill him after forcing him to watch me rip apart and burn his favorite car! Good plan. _Rose, of course. On the bright side, that meant she hadn't killed my car yet. I felt a little spasm of hope. Perhaps Carlisle would intercede on the fate of my car.

_I hope Rose calms down soon...she always makes me a little nervous when she's like this. I feel like she's going to set _me_ on fire. _Emmett. Poor guy.

_Bella knows too much now. There are only two fates left to her, and I seriously doubt Edward will like either of them. _ Jasper. I gritted my teeth when the images he'd been thinking of turned up crystal clear in my mind as well—Bella dead, flat on the ground in a thick pool of her sweetly scented blood, her beautiful brown eyes vacant and unseeing, and immortal Bella, the Bella I could never allow to be, as much as I might want to keep her, my perfect, innocent love, forever. Her red eyes, whiter-than-usual skin, bruised shadows underneath her eyes...I couldn't stand it. I was actually glad when Alice interrupted my intrusion on Jasper's thoughts.

_Edward, would you please stop listening to our thoughts and do something constructive? Come to the dining room—family meeting. _Alice, naturally. Great. This was going to be a disaster.

-

I took my usual seat next to Carlisle at the table, all too aware of the six sets of eyes fixated on me and the thoughts behind those eyes. Esme reached to cover my hand with hers, smiling consolingly. _Everything will be okay, son. We find a way. We always do._

"Thanks, Mom," I murmured, even though I couldn't see any way out of this situation with Bella that wouldn't harm one of us. I refused to take away her mortality, but getting any closer to her in her fragile and breakable state would be hazardous for her. I'd rather take any pain on myself, of course, but leaving her (basically the only safe option I could think of) left her here so...unprotected. I thought of Lonnie and that night in Port Angeles, and my fists clinched involuntarily. I couldn't allow that to happen. Where had he been sent to, anyway? I must remember to check on that...

It made me anxious just being away from her now, even though I knew perfectly well that there was no trouble even she could get into safe in her bed in Forks, with her father's gun only a room away. I groaned, hoping inwardly that this meeting would be brief.

Carlisle's expression had not changed since I had sat down at the table. It was careful and measured, regarding each of his outspoken children equally, as though he appreciated each and every one of their opinions but wasn't declaring his own. "Rosalie, I believe you have something to say."

My sister flared with anger, looking at me with her onyx eyes ablaze. Oh, great. Thirsty. Even better. Obviously she and Alice hadn't gone hunting while Emmett and I had been bear hunting at Goat Rocks... I braced myself, waiting for the explosion of screams. Rosalie did not disappoint. "Edward, how _could_ you?! So reckless! Do you have any idea what this will do to us?! We warned you when you saved her—she kept quiet, keeping her suspicions to herself. I must admit, I was surprised she did that. But then you went and told her _everything?_ What were you _thinking? _It's obvious you've left us no choice—we'll have to move immediately."

Her glare pierced through me. I knew how much she wanted to graduate high school...again. The idea of having to start again as a junior somewhere we could barely go outside repulsed her immensely, as it should. I felt a wave of guilt crash through me.

"Rose, I tried to tell you," Alice interrupted on my behalf. "She guessed. What was Edward supposed to do? He couldn't have expected the Quileutes to violate that treaty!"

"What?!" Emmett thundered. "The Quileutes violated the treaty? Let's go down to La Push then. I'm in."

"Of course you are," I replied in exasperation. "But the one who violated doesn't believe in the legend. The elders didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it's irrelevant. She doesn't care."

I felt Esme's hope soar two chairs away. _Edward, really? She knows everything, and..._

"She doesn't care, yes," I murmured softly, looking down at my pale hands with unusual interest.

_That's wonderful, son, _Esme thought gleefully. _I'm so happy for you. You deserve this._

Carlisle smiled at me and then turned to the sullen faces of Rosalie and Jasper with resolve. "We don't touch the Quileutes. We don't touch the girl. She is Edward's as much as I am Esme's and she mine. We leave Bella alone, and we most definitely do _not_ move. Oh, and Rosalie—please don't wreck Edward's car. He is quite attached to it."

I felt a soar of hope at Carlisle's words. He obviously knew his blonde daughter better than even I thought, expecting him to exact her vengeance on my vehicle. I shot him a grateful smile.

My family wasn't done with their objections, however. Jasper rose from his chair, obviously very upset, and from his thoughts, I could see exactly why he was. Jasper, more than any of my other family, had every reason to be terrified of the Italians, given his history.

"But what if she talks?" Jasper protested. "Think of the Volturi, Carlisle!"

"I see your point, Jasper, but I see no other option than to trust her now. Besides, Edward says she is trustworthy, and indeed, she has kept her suspicions to herself thus far. I think we owe the girl a little credit."

_When do I get to meet her, Edward? Please! I know we'll be great friends, _Alice whined mentally. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, since you asked, Alice, I plan on taking her here this weekend. The nice weather forces us indoors, and I figured it's about time that you all met her properly." Of course, by the time she was done meeting my family, this whole issue of what to do between me and Bella might be irrelevant-- if she had any common sense, she be running the other direction at full speed, what with Alice's fashion advice, Rosalie's unreasonable fury, Emmett's horseplay and Jasper's awkwardness around humans. I sighed.

Alice, meanwhile, squealed with glee. "_Finally_, Edward! I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this!"

"You have for the past _month_, thanks."

Carlisle smiled broadly at me. _I can't wait to really get to know the girl who's finally captured your heart, son. She must be quite the package._

"You have no idea," I replied, grinning. I shot Emmett a death glare when I realized how goofy my grin looked. Bella really was making me lose my edge. Even around my vampire family, I still looked like a silly, harmless, lovestruck human when speaking about her. Esme, of course, noted the goofy grin with unmitigated delight, obviously positive that her son was finally getting the happy ending he deserved.

I wasn't sure that I deserved much of anything really, but I knew that Bella did. She had been far too long without a protector. "If this conversation is done," I began, scooting the chair back and standing behind it inhumanly fast, "I need to check on a sleeping human."

"She's going to be _fine_, Edward. I would let you know if anything would hurt her," Alice replied, half impatient and half hurt, as if I didn't believe in her psychic abilities.

"I know, Alice. But I feel anxious being away from her this long. I need to go."

_Bye, son. I like the effect she is having on you. She balances you well. I can't wait to meet her, _Esme thought with a smile, obviously looking forward to the coming weekend very much. Carlisle's thoughts were running along similar lines, as per usual with his soul mate.

_Later, man. Hey, do you think that Carlisle's ban on the Quileutes was just for now, or permanent? Because I could wait awhile to bash their wolfy heads in, you know? I'm a patient guy,_ Emmett thought with amusement. I snorted in reply, rolling my eyes at his obsession with beating up the La Push tribe. Product of one too many punches to the head, undoubtedly.

_Just because Carlisle accepts her doesn't mean I will, _Rosalie thought petulantly, folding her arms across her chest. I really didn't care whether she liked Bella or not, but I hoped that Rose wouldn't make Bella's visit this weekend unnecessarily awkward for the poor girl. Like descending into the home of seven vampires wasn't awkward enough...

-

I crawled into Bella's room my normal way, immediately exhaling a nervous breath when I saw her sleeping form huddled on the little bed. Tonight looked like a more fitful night of sleep for her, though. Her blankets were kicked to the floor, one at the base of the bed. She was tangled in her sheets, and sweat drenched her forehead. I wondered if she was having a nightmare, and briefly considered waking her...but what nightmare could be worse than the reality of a vampire peeping tom who creeped in her room nightly to watch her sleep? I decided to let the nightmarish dream continue, and soundlessly took a seat in the rocking chair, thinking of the dawn.

I had promised her that I would ask the questions today. I could do that. After all, there were so many questions I had for her. Perhaps it's a side effect of being immortal, but you experience so many different trends and fads that you begin to discern tastes and genres more specifically than other people. I had _so_ many questions. I wanted to know exactly what made up Bella Swan.

_My_ Bella. If I had a heart, I believe it would have started beating right then, thinking those words in my mind. As it was, I heard only Bella's thudding heartbeat in the near-silent bedroom. In fact, I could hear that heartbeat escalating, just as it usually did when I "dazzled" her...but this time, it was fear, not pleasure, causing that spike in rhythm. Her nightmare must be coming to a culminating, terrifying end. She could wake up any moment now.

I slipped quickly and quietly into her messy closet, examining the clothes haphazardly thrown on the floor with slight amusement. _She must be busy these days. Too busy to clean up her clothes, anyway, _I thought to myself, grinning. Then I realized—she was busy with me. She'd been spending almost every moment with me. The thought gave me a surge of pleasure.

Bella started in her sleep, waking and blearily examining her surroundings. She reached for the glass of water on her bedside table. Taking a quick sip, she fluffed her pillows and settled back under the covers. A few minutes later, I heard her mumbling again—a sure sign she was back to dreaming. I crept back out of the closet, walking near her bed to better view her angelic face.

"Only a few more hours," I murmured, feeling the promise of the words. "Then I get to ask all the questions."

I imagined that she could hear me when a slight smile tugged at the corners of her perfect lips.

-

**A/N- **And there's the first chapter. Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
